


I Hate Svetlana (Rewriting)

by Phantom_art



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_art/pseuds/Phantom_art
Summary: With Svetlana in a meeting both men are left alone, something good can come out of it?
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Hate Svetlana (Rewriting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard/gifts).



> Hi! I don't know if you missed this but here it is! It's strange to publish two days in a row but I'm trying, really :D

Dmitry Anatolievich cannot understand, even if in his mind it seems to be something impossible he cannot dismiss it as not happening. But is it true? Can his boss be jealous of his wife's presence? It is not that Vladimir Vladimirovich was someone alien to his life, they have lived enough things as friends to have a great and lasting trust but since he introduced his wife things have been more difficult than usual. 

A man cannot be jealous of his friend's wife, can he? It is not normal, he knows that Vladimir is not gay because he has a wife and two daughters, there can be no possible feelings towards him. Even if he is now in the summer house together with his wife, he may notice that things will not go as well as he thinks when the annoying look that comes from the pale ice-like eyes focuses on the woman who quietly looks at his wine glass.

_******** _

He was upset, no! He is not going to stoop to that low level of feeling an emotion for that horrible woman that disturbs him every time he feels her close. He said, Dmitry Anatolievich is the only being who can come and is welcome.

So why is there now a woman who is his wife, drinking his wine that he was supposed to share only with the guest he was planning? Vladimir Vladimirovich, a spy who was trained to have superhuman patience is being driven to the brink just by feeling the nauseating smell of that woman. 

_Svetlana Vladimirovna Medvedeva. Even the name is disgusting._

_**Medvedeva...** _

No! How dare she carry his Dima's name! He waited a moment, his patience and sanity cannot go so fast just because a woman breaks into his rest home.

But she was his friend's wife. The mother of little Ilya, son of his friend. 

Why is everything so difficult if the word friend exists? His thoughts wandered when the heels hit the ground, making a sound so disastrous that he grimaces when he sees the blond hair approaching him. He made a soft smile, wanting to bury the knife he had nearby in that horrible horse-like face.

"Vladimir Vladimirovich." The clothes indicate something to him, the way he is dressed is so casual that he can guess what he is going to hear". I am very happy about your kindness in inviting my family to a place like this, mitya is happy with Ilyushka".

True, he brought the little brat too. 

"It is always good to have a moment of relaxation," he looked at the porcelain cup for a moment, since he traveled to Germany he became a fan of his tea and has been drinking it ever since." Even though some unpleasant things are always with us."

Those eyes, he simply cannot bear not to hate her if she is looking at him with that arrogance and smugness as if nothing happened. What did she think of herself anyway? She was nothing but the shadow of his Dima. 

He could feel a little glimmer, those things don't go unnoticed under his eyes and the hint of hate that was spreading made him satisfy by touching his back in a very pleasant caress". I inform you that I will now leave, in case you ask for my whereabouts. It is a visit from friends." 

That is certainly a big plus for him. Vladimir touched his fangs inside, a sense of possession was there when he saw his Prime Minister walking towards them quietly. 

"No problem, I promise to take good care of your husband," he stood up, smiling contentedly as she prepared to leave. She is not so foolish as to argue with him, she may be unpleasant but she is not stupid.

_******** _

He left his little son sleeping, it was a tiring day after all and so frustrating, he tried to approach Vladimir to have a friendly conversation but was only ignored. He let the sheets warm Ilya, walking down the stairs in an attempt to get to the kitchen. 

"You had fun?" the voice is so soft, even that may indicate that there is something wrong. He turned around, looking at the expressionless eyes.

"Ilyushka loves it here, he likes it so much," he gave him a soft smile, walking to him slowly. Dmitry stopped moaning when he felt himself hitting the wall." What's wrong with you? My son is sleeping!"

The hand that held his shoulder tightened on his grip, burying the fingers in the muscles. He grimaced, seeing that the opposite lips were getting close enough to his face. 

"V-volodya! I can hear you very well, do not come near," he mumbled, the fear of waking his son is great. 

Even if he doesn't want to, his lips brush his lips enough to leave him frozen. That was a kiss? It looks like a kiss if he feel the other flesh against his mouth. 

"I told you that you should only come here and bring your whole litter." Vladimir passed his lips over the tender flesh, letting his tongue out to touch the icy neck that was bristling." I hate that woman, you know that, but you still make my patience run out.

Patience!? He is the one who has had to put up with the man's bad mood! He wanted to reply, God knows how much he wanted to shout to the man how rude he was but his lips collide with his own, feeling weak for so long that even if he tries to move away his hands only manage to touch the shoulders; he squeezed as much as he could, feeling the tongue touching his lip, asking to enter.

No, he's not going to do that! He pursed his lips, pursing his gaze as he felt Vladimir's knee touch his crotch. That made him gasp, just enough to open his mouth and let the man take advantage of it. 

Even if he doesn't want to, he is being kissed by this cruel and ruthless being. 

The tongue claims him, touching each part as if that place had been his alone. He complained, feeling his breath speed up as he quickly parted. His lips are wet, touching the opposites in gentle rubbing. That's not right, they are both married to two beautiful women. 

"I can't." No emotion crosses those eyes, it's frustrating how a wall was there to keep him from reading." I'm not gay, I-I can't...I'm sorry, I'm not that kind of guy."

"I don't care, Dima," his mouth went up, whispering as his back went out of the wall. His feet moved and a door creaked slowly until he felt the softness of the bed." We're different, I'm not gay."

So why do they do that? Is there another kind of man who doesn't mind messing with someone else? He swallowed deeply when he saw his hands touching his shirt, drowning out a scream as the buttons flew and fell in a soft sound against the floor, the furniture or the wall if they came out so loudly. He stood with his naked torso, facing the president who examined him as a strange or unmatched specimen. 

His hands covered what he could, feeling his face burning with shame. Only his wife sees him that way, no one else can, but there he is, facing another man. 

"Then why-" he was silenced by another kiss, this one is more needy and he lets himself fall completely in bed while Vladimir's weight begins to press on him. He shyly raised his hands, if he does what he wants, would he leave him alone?

The hand on his thigh made him jump from his place, moving away in an attempt of struggle. Kissing is something else, but moving forward is something else entirely! 

"N-no, this is not right!" he walked away, putting his feet up on the bed as he backed away." I have a wife for God's sake, she can't know about this."

He shrieked as he was dragged away, his ankles being squeezed by his strong hands. He squeezed the sheets as the president's face clung to his crotch, feeling his face redder than before.

"Dima, we can both enjoy this if you relax," the voice is so charged with desire that it cannot be denied, it says it so differently that it cannot be wrong.

It felt warmer all around, the chill that runs through him when his hands touch every part of him is so strange and the shame of letting out moans is as great as his fear of being discovered. 

Vladimir has a satisfied smile when his prime minister is slowly giving in to his advances". Not a word to anyone." 

He nodded, beginning to feel that pain in his crotch as the heat went down and the blood stayed there until it formed a lump. 

"No word to anyone."

That was a deal and they close it with their body dancing; he's not gay, that must be repeated each time his pants are stripped and thrown on the floor along with his boxer shorts. His breath was agitated, his chest quickly rising until descending in the same way. 

He bit his lip when he was caressed, watching as his hand quickly masturbated him. He feels so different, that chill that bristles his skin and goes up to the nape of his neck makes him sigh. 

Not even his wife can do that. 

"Do you like this? Do you like my hand touching your dick? Sure you do, you're so hard" he must be slow, it's Dmitry's first time with a man and even if he wants to try everything his dirty mind thinks he must wait.

That perverted mouth, it is not normal that he gets horny with that and he could watch as Vladimir stopped to undress. That strong white chest, with those arms that make him want to be held by them. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth to sigh when the hand resumes its previous action. This is so delicious; it makes his body feel a pleasure that he cannot describe in simple words. 

"Vova, please hurry," he demanded, moving his hips to get more friction from the hand that was holding him.

Vladimir smiled, waving his hand in a quick and precise movement, listening to the weak moans of his prime minister growing louder and louder. He knows where to touch, where to exert pressure, and when to release it; his thumb massages the tip of the cock, touching the hole in the urethra while letting the sensations overwhelm the man who kept his eyes clouded with pleasure.

"Dima, you don't know what you're doing to me," he said, unbuckling his belt along with his pants, "how I want to feel like I'm sticking my dick in you."

He continued to growl faster, grunting as he felt on the edge of his orgasm. His finger massaged his vein, feeling his knees grow weak with the pleasure that invaded him like thousands of warriors rushing to his place where he would risk his life. He does not risk his life, but he risks his dignity as a man by what he does now. He groaned, each sound becoming louder and sharper than the last to make him wonder. 

That is so forbidden, so exotic that he likes to feel that way. Everything is forbidden, clandestine and he drops his head backwards while enjoying being masturbated by another man.

"Oh Volodya! come on, oh God!" he let out his last cry, feeling the pressure on his testicles shoot out of his limb.

His seed rested in Vladimir's hand, rising a little with his weak arms to recover from that powerful orgasm. He had never felt anything like this before, not even with his own hand. 

"With or without a condom, you decide," he did not ask himself! He looked at the man in panic, biting his lip as he thought of the consequences of doing it without it." Don't worry, I haven't been with any other man or woman but lyuda."

"I-I...without that." it was embarrassing, he could feel his fingers going down his thigh and smearing his seed around his hole." Ah! V-volodya, get it out!" 

He squeezed the sheets, screaming as his finger was forced into that tight little spot. He took his breath away, biting his lips when the pain was constant there. It was strange, a finger there couldn't possibly be possible but it was inside, moving in circles to expand. 

"Look at that, your ass is sucking my finger and yet you're screaming for me to pull it out," he moved it faster, watching as the hole tried to get used to his rough movements. A second finger came in, looking at the eyes that filled with tears." How are you going to support my cock if you already want to cry with two fingers?"

He hugged himself, spreading his legs further apart when the attacks took him by surprise. He buried his nails in the skin, panting every time his finger touched that strange place. 

The sense of emptiness flooded in when everything came out, knowing what would happen next. The arms around him confused Dmitry, thinking about what was wrong when he felt the tip touch his hole. 

Vladimir waited a bit, joking in the doorway as he looked at the confused eyes. He will be the first and last to have that body, no matter how hard he tries because it will all be worth it. 

"Volodya? Why dId you s-" he shouted, corresponding to the hug when the dick would abruptly come out of his hole." Ahhh! Fuck!"

He buried his nails, scratching his back hard as he sobbed. He felt like such a woman, helpless with the man above him. A tear managed to come out, falling around to get down to the sheets. 

"It was that or worse, Dima." he kissed his cheek as he touched his semi-flaccid penis. Dmitry's free hand brought him to his mouth, joining their tongues as they touched, exploring their bodies in the despair of his act. 

The cock came out slowly, feeling that the heat slowly took over his body and he began to feel a burning sensation that burned him but which he needed more of. He doesn't know when, but from the moment his first moan came from his lips the onslaught was violent, making him scream with every push. 

Vladimir was crazy, the way the hole was squeezing him was so delicious that he could not contain himself. He lifted his delicate body, making him sit on his legs as he continued his violent attack. The hands clung to him weakly, biting the skin in a possessive way.

_Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin's summer house, a myth in a way, far from civilization and from everyone. Few would dare enter there, but if they did, they would hear screams in which they would run in terror..._

Dmitru bit his lip so as not to scream, vladimir was killing him with his wild onslaughts. The sound of meat hitting the flesh was deafening, embarrassing and hot. It was all so fast, so loud but hard that it punished him in every possible way until he felt his dick throbbing inside him. 

" You're too tight!" his hoarse moans were just as loud, he could feel his dick coming to orgasm just by feeling that voice." I'm going to cum if you keep this up. Now, tell me what you feel," he demanded, slapping his right buttock when they changed position a few minutes ago.

"Oh! Volodya! Oh my fucking God." Dmitry was a mess, his arms were shaking and his voice was a mess." It feels Oh yes! it feels amazing Volodya! Yes! Ahhh!"

Vladimir came out, making him fall to the bed when his legs were shaking violently. He grabbed these, carrying them on his shoulder when he felt himself returning to his position, sitting on his cock with a shout. The dark hair is pulled out, causing the back to arch and they can get a better angle in a delightful place. 

Dmitry screamed, out of his mind. He was on the edge.

"Come on Dima, like this, ohhh!" Vladimir closed his eyes, enjoying himself, "My dick is so hot God oh! you don't know what awaits you in the office."

He couldn't, not with that, with that dirty and perverse language. He exploded with a high-pitched scream, feeling the orgasm hit his body like a current that expanded through his body until it came out of his cock staining the sheets. He squeezed his hole, wanting to milk the man who kept pushing inside him.

They looked at each other, kissing to continue their hot night that awaited them eagerly.

_******** _

"Mom." The little boy was at the table with the three adults who were talking boringly, the voices fell silent and a little blush stained the little cheeks." Today I saw Dad doing something weird." 

" like what? Ilyushka, we are not going out to play now." 

The sapphire eyes looked at the older ones, smiling happily at their new discovery. 

"Papa can play swords with uncle Volodya, he was riding uncle Volodya's bird and he was shouting very loudly."

He did not understand why the two men spat out their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job so I'm fond of it


End file.
